1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension table for use with a table saw and which is attached to the discharge end thereof in order to facilitate support of comparatively long boards throughout its entire length of travel so that the tendency of the long board to rise into the cutterhead knives is either minimized or eliminated and more particularly to an extension table which is not only convenient to use, but which is easy to store.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,326, entitled Stand for a Table Saw, issued to Timothy W. Hewitt on Feb. 3, 1987, teaches a stand for a table saw. The stand includes a rollertable. In Home Mechanix, Volume 83, Number 716, page 84, December, 1987 HTC Products, Inc. described a pedestal roller and the rollertable. The pedestal roller includes a pedestal which is adjustable in height and collapsible, a base which is mechanically coupled to the base and a cylinder which is rotatably coupled to the base. The rollertable includes a table and plurality of rollers which are mechanically coupled to the table on its top surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,381, entitled Extension Table for Table Saws, issued to Lloyd D. Kreitz on Aug. 15, 1978, teaches a folding extension table which is attached to the discharge end of a table saw to facilitate support of comparatively long workpieces. The extension table is designed to permit miter gauge rods to slide forward without interference. Other features include the manner of attachment, which offers versatility in adapting to a wide variety of saw assembly dimensions and configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,200, entitled Table Extension for Table Saws, issued to William S. Kerr on Sept. 27, 1983, teaches a table extension for use with a table saw. The table extension projects from one of the ends in the path of movement of the work piece. The table includes a table with a top surface. The table extension has a top surface that is coplanar with the top surface of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,551, entitled Extension Table for Power Saws, issued to Lloyd D. Kreitz on Jan. 17, 1978, teaches an extension table for use with power saws, e.g., radial arm saws or table saws, are provided with a folding extension table to accommodate comparatively long workpieces. The distal end of the table is supported by folding legs; its proximal end is pivotally connected to one edge of the normal worktable.
In the Sears' catalogue, entitled Specialog, for 1985/86, power and hand tools are advertized. On page 43, an adjustable height work support table is shown and described as item number 25. The adjustable height work support table acts like a third hand to help support long pieces of wood. Similarly, in Belsaw Machinery Company's Bulletin, Volume 52, Number 3, page 25, May, 1979, an extension roller is shown and described for use in supporting a long piece for wood. The extension roller includes an height-adjusting stand, a base and a cylinder which is rotatingly coupled to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,751, entitled Collapsible Mounting for Power Saw Units, issued to Paul A. Simonson on Jan. 13, 1975, teaches a portable and collapsible mounting for a table saw which includes a pedestal roller and a collapsible table. The pedestal roller includes a pedestal, a base and cylinder. The pedestal is adjustable in height and collapsible. The base is mechanically coupled to the base. The cylinder is rotatably coupled to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,405, entitled Extension Table Assembly for Table Saws, issued to Alvin L. Bassett on Feb. 2, 1988, teaches an extension table assembly for a table saw. The extension assembly includes an elongated top slab assembly supported by a wheeled carriage and attachable at one end to the top table of a table saw to be coplanar therewith. A series of fences is carried by the top slab assembly at successively different spacings from that end of the top slab. Each fence is movable from an operative position extending above the slab to an inoperative position not extending thereabove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,028, entitled Support Table for Circular Saw, issued to Danny Gay, James Horine, James C. Hudson, Joseph P. Sallee amd Hershel R. Wininger on Dec. 5, 1978, teaches a table to support and position a circular saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,539, entitled Articulated Dust Cover Means for Table Saw or other Power-Driven Apparatus, issued to Carl E. Meyerhoefer and Carl H. Meyerhoefer on May 31, 1983, teaches a table saw. U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,599 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,819 also teach table saws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,156, entitled Table Saw Accessory, issued to Armando C. Olvera on Sept. 15, 1987, teaches an accessory for a table saw which includes a plate. The plate has rollers thereon which are received in the parallel grooves of a conventional table saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,833, entitled Workpiece Supporting Table for Panel Saws, issued to Erwin Jenkner on Feb. 24, 1987, teaches a workpiece supporting table for panel saws which ensures that during the splitting-up and formatting of workpieces, chip-type sawing residues penetrating between the table and a workpiece placed on it cannot scratch a sensitive workpiece surface resting on the table when the workpiece is moved into a new cutting position.